Koyasu Takehito
Filmography ;1980s *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Seiya Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989), Heavenly Fierce Star, Wyvern Rhadamanthys *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers_Anime The Three Musketeers Anime'' (1987-1989), Francois ;1990s *''Moomin'' (1990-1991), Snufkin, The Joxter *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventures_of_the_Little_Mermaid Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (1991), Prince Justin *''Delightful Moomin Family: Adventure Diary'' (1991-1992), Snufkin *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Fighter_of_Legend_Da-Garn The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn'' (1992-1993), Seven Changer *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tekkaman_Blade Tekkaman Blade'' (1992-1993), Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Evil *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu_Yu_Hakusho YuYu Hakusho'' (1992-1995), Asato Kido *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Express_Might_GaineThe Brave Express Might Gaine'' (1993-1994), Ran *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Victory_Gundam Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' (1993-1994), Liole Sabat *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNA² DNA²'' (1994), Ryuji Sugashita *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_Police_J-Decker Brave Police J-Decker'' (1994-1995), Victim O'Rand, Mecha Victim *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Fighter_G_Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (1994-1995), Neo Sweden Support Team *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macross_7 Macross 7'' (1994-1995), Gamlin Kizaki *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wedding_Peach Wedding Peach'' (1995-1996), Sandora *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fushigi_Yûgi Fushigi Yûgi'' (1995-1996), Hotohori *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Wing Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996), Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996), First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rurouni_Kenshin Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998), Jinpu *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_Command_Dagwon Brave Command Dagwon'' (1996-1997), Kai Hirose *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saber_Marionette_J Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997), Mitsurugi Hanagata *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolutionary_Girl_Utena Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997), Kiryuu Touga *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trigun Trigun'' (1998), Roderick Captain *''Nazca'' (1998), Masanari Tate *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Begins'' (1998-1999), Flameheart *''Betterman'' (1999), Lamia *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shin_Hakkenden Shin Hakkenden'' (1999), Kai *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turn_A_Gundam Turn A Gundam'' (1999-2000), Gym Ghingham *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_Links Angel Links'' (1999), Warren *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_User%27s_Club Magic User's Club'' (1999), Ayanojyo Aburatsubo *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000), Flamesoul *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Excel_Saga Excel Saga'' (1999-2000), Il Palazzo ;2000 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gate_Keepers Gate Keepers'' (2000), Chotaro Banba *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Duel_Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (2000-2004), Pandora *''Gravitation'' (2000-2001), Sakano *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argento_Soma Argento Soma'' (2000-2001), Dan Simmonds ;2001 *''Star Ocean EX'' (2001), Dias Flac *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prétear Prétear'' (2001), Tanaka *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaman_King Shaman King'' (2001-2002), Faust VIII *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy:_Unlimited Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (2001-2002), Pist Shaz the 11th *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' (2001-2002), Adult Kojiro Hyuga *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellsing Hellsing'' (2001-2002), Luke Valentine ;2002 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_Metal_Panic! Full Metal Panic!'' (2002), Zaiede *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twelve_Kingdoms The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003), Keiki *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Deeper_Kyo Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2002), Hatori Hanzo, Hotaru *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Drive Dragon Drive'' (2002-2003), Rokkaku *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Overman_King_Gainer Overman King Gainer'' (2002-2003), Asuham Boone *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungry_Heart:_Wild_Striker Hungry Heart: Wild Striker'' (2002-2003), Kanō Seisuke *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GetBackers GetBackers'' (2002-2003), Juubei Kakei *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_SEED Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003), Mu La Flaga ;2003 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_Master Air Master'' (2003), Fukamichi *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gad_Guard Gad Guard'' (2003), Takenaka *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaleido_Star Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004), Fool *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mythical_Detective_Loki_Ragnarok The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003), Mysterious Thief Freyr *''Astro Boy'' (2003-2004), Rainbow Parakeet *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinderella_Boy Cinderella Boy'' (2003), Ranma Hinamatsuri *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004), Lujon *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planetes Planetes'' (2003-2004), Yuri Mihairokoh *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004), Balladbird Lee *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twin_Spica Twin Spica'' (2003-2004), Lion-san *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobobo-bo_Bo-bobo Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003-2005), Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ;2004 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Area_88 Area 88'' (2004), Shin Kazama *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ragnarok_the_Animation Ragnarok the Animation'' (2004), Keough/Haze *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Champloo Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005), Umanosuke *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_7 Samurai 7'' (2004), Ukyo, Amanushi *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (2004-2008), Takuma Saiou *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_SEED_Destiny Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005), Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakitate!!_Japan Yakitate!! Japan'' (2004-2006), Ryo Kuroyanagi *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meine_Liebe Meine Liebe'' (2004-2005), Isaac Cavendish *''Major'' (2004-2010), Shigeharu Honda ;2005 *''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!!'' (2005), Yoru *''Buzzer Beater'' (2005), Gyuuma *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Law_of_Ueki The Law of Ueki'' (2005-2006), Li Ho *''Loveless'' (2005), Ritsu Minami *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_Grapher Speed Grapher'' (2005), Katsuya Shirogane *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Piece One Piece'' (2005-), Admiral Aokiji/Kuzan ;2006 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kagihime_Monogatari_Eikyū_Alice_Rondo Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo'' (2006), Alternate L. Takion *''Meine Liebe ~Wieder~'' (2006), Isaac Cavendish *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemon_Angel_Project Lemon Angel Project'' (2006), Shinya Himuro *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouran_High_School_Host_Club Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006), Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' (2006-2007), Sakujun Sa (Senya Rin) *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Third The Third'' (2006), Joganki *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demonbane Demonbane'' (2006), Winfield *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Garden Red Garden'' (2006-2007), Hervé Girardot *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars_Original_Generation:_Divine_Wars Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' (2006-2007), Shu Shirakawa *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mamoru-kun_ni_Megami_no_Shukufuku_o! Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o!'' (2006-2007), Johan Deiter Rudiger ;2007 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Bride_Is_a_Mermaid My Bride Is a Mermaid'' (2007), Shark Fujishiro *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kōtetsu_Sangokushi Kōtetsu Sangokushi'' (2007), Shotatsuryo Koumei *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toward_the_Terra Toward the Terra'' (2007), Keith Anyan *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baccano! Baccano!'' (2007), Luck Gandor *''Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro'' (2007-2008), Nougami Neuro *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myself_;_Yourself Myself ; Yourself'' (2007), Syusuke Wakatsuki ;2008 *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosario_%2B_Vampire Rosario + Vampire'' (2008), Narrator *''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona:_Trinity_Soul Persona: Trinity Soul'' (2008), Ryō Kanzato *''Soul Eater (manga)|Soul Eater'' (2008-2009), Excalibur *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' (2008) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (2009), Karian Loss *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings'' (2009-2010), Sarutobi Sasuke *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010), Scar's Brother *''Hanasakeru Seishōnen'' (2009-2010), Quinza *''Needless'' (2009), Adam Blade *''Princess Lover!'' (2009), Vincent Van Hossen *''Koihime Musō|Shin Koihime Musō'' (2009), Ukitsu (Yu Ji) ;2010 *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' (2010), Sister *''The Betrayal Knows My Name'' (2010), Takashiro Giou *''Occult Academy'' (2010), JK *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010), Hanamori Yoshio ;2011 *''Level E'' (2011), Captain Kraft *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' (2011), Kyuso *''Future Diary'' (2011-2012), Kurou Amano *''Guilty Crown'' (2011-2012), Shibungi *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' (2011-2012), Shirojiro Bertoni *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' (2011-2012), Frederick Algreus ;2012 *''High School DxD'' (2012), Raiser Phoenix *''Hunter × Hunter|Hunter × Hunter (2011)'' (2012), Dalzollene *''Sword Art Online'' (2012), Fairy King Oberon / Nobuyuki Sugou *''My Little Monster'' (2012), Takashi Mizutani *''Brave 10'' (2012), Date Masamune *''Aikatsu!'' (2012-), Taichi Hoshimiya *''Code Geass|Code Geass: Akito the Exiled'' (2012-), Andrea Falneze *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (season 1)|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood'' (2012), Dio Brando ;2013 *''Date A Live'' (2013-2014), Kyouhei Kannazuki *''Psycho-Pass'' (2012-2013), Talisman *''World War Blue'' (2012-2013), Zelig *''Valvrave the Liberator'' (2013), Amadeus K. Dorssia ;2014 *''Buddy Complex'' (2014), Wilhelm Hahn *''Buddy Complex|Buddy Complex Final: Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de (2014), Wilhelm Hahn *''Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution'' (2014), Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi *''Dragonar Academy'' (2014), Milgaus/Julius/Moldred *''Hamatora'' (2014), Chiyuu´s manager *''Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha'' (2014), Toshi *''The Irregular at Magic High School'' (2014), Tatsuya Shiba´s Father *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014), Ochiai *''Lord Marksman and Vanadis'' (2014), Faron *''Kagerou Project|Mekakucity Actors'' (2014), Tsukihiko *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014), Sarutobi Sasuke *''Tsukimonogatari'' (2014), Teori Tadatsuru *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' (2014-2015), Oresky *''Nisekoi]'' (2014-2015), Claude *''Magic Kaito 1412'' (2014), Alain Cartier *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Tarot Arc)'' (2014), DIO ;2015 *''Assassination Classroom'' (2015), Gastro *''Shirobako]'' (2015), Tsuyoshi Makurada *''World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman'' (2015), Charles Saint-Germain *''Gundam Reconguista in G'' (2015), La Gu *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015), Guiscard *''Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma'' (2015), Gin Dōjima *''Knights of Sidonia|Sidonia no Kishi: Dai-kyū Wakusei Sen'eki'' (2015), Ochiai *''Over Lord (novel series)|Over Lord'' (2015), Nigun Grid Luin *''Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace'' (2015), Shadow-Man *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Egypt Arc)'' (2015), DIO *''Star-Myu, Haruto Tsukigami *Owari no Seraph|Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, Lucal Wesker *Cardfight!! Vanguard|Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Yuuichirou Kanzaki *Ushio and Tora'' (2015), Tayura ;2016 *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic|Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016), Barbarossa *''Girls Beyond the Wasteland'' (2016), Hosokawa *''Sekko Boys'' (2016), Moliére *''Cardfight!! Vanguard|Cardfight!! Vanguard G Stride Gate'', Yuuichirou Kanzaki Section heading Write the second section of your page here.